Valiente
by Jaione31
Summary: Porque Astoria Greengrass no es valiente. Pero le gustaría serlo.


**Summary:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a una muy brillante rubia llamada J K Rowling.

**Nota de la autora:** Astoria me encanta, porque es un personaje misterioso, un lienzo en blanco, pero a la vez sabemos cosas de ella que sólo pueden hacer que la amemos. Por ejemplo, que haya querido criar a Scorpius bajo sus propios valores, y que a pesar de ser miembro de una de las 28 familias, demostrar que ser sangre limpia no está unido con ser una mala persona. Por esto y mucho más, creo que Astoria se merece su propia historia.

Un beso,

Jaione.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Valentía(I)<em>**

Un nuevo grito, y a Astoria Greengass la bilis le sube por el estómago. Lo de torturar nunca ha sido lo suyo y ahí tiene a Ginny Weasley, que se retuerce y aprieta los dientes en el suelo. Crabbe le vuelve a aplicar otro cruciatus con una extraña sonrisa maníaca en el rostro; en ese momentos, los ojos de la Gryffindor se posan en los propios, y Astoria aparta la mirada. Le gustaría desarmar a Crabbe y hacer que todo eso parara, pero no puede. Porque Astoria Greengrass es muchas cosas, pero la palabra **"valiente"** se escapa de su diccionario, aunque ella no sea en esencia, una mala persona.

Un grito más, y Astoria no puede evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Ojalá fuera más como su hermana Daphne, que aunque detesta las torturas, es capaz de soportarlas con entereza. Pero ella, que siempre ha sido peor que Daphne en todos los sentidos, o eso suele decir su madre, no puede evitar morderse la lengua para evitar chillar y que sus lágrimas broten cuando escucha otro nuevo grito proveniente de la pelirroja. Astoria tiene ganas de vomitar, de arrancarse mechones de pelo, de taparse los oídos con ambas manos y cantar en voz alta para conseguir que esos chillidos no se cuelen luego en sus pesadillas nocturnas.

Llega un momento en el que la Weasley deja de chillar, tal vez porque se ha desmayado del dolor, tal vez porque ha comprendido que tratar de escapar es inútil. Sea cómo sea, los ojos de Astoria se llenan de lágrimas.

Entonces, cuando cree que todo ha acabado y solo entonces, la Slytherin se anima a abrir los ojos. Ginny Weasley está tirada en el suelo, su cabello revuelto, y sus ojos castaños fijos en algún punto entre la pared y el suelo. La culpa invade el cuerpo de Astoria, y no la deja respirar. Su cerebro está embotado, pero puede distinguir como los Carrow felicitan a Crabbe por su _"buen trabajo"_. _**¿Buen trabajo?**_ Piensa Astoria mientras se le revuelven las tripas. Eso no es más que una **vil carnicería.**

Entonces, Alecto la llama, captando su atención, haciendo que tiemble mientras desea que ninguno de ellos sepa Legeremacia.

— Greengrass, haz algo útil y llévala a la enfermería. No queremos que muera nadie ...hoy. Demasiado papeleo- dice, como intentando hacer un chiste. Crabbe se ríe como un cerdo, mientras Astoria esboza una leve sonrisa, aunque sabe que su aspecto-pálida, asustada, sudorosa- dista mucho de ser el de una chica divertida.

Aún así, se acerca rápidamente a la Weasley, que rechaza su ayuda para levantarse. Astoria la observa mientras ella intenta estabilizarse. Su piel está pálida como la muerte, pero su rostro está seco. No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima. La Slytherin la observa con los ojos desorbitados.

Todo el castillo sabe que los Weasley son unos _pobretones_. Que son unos _traidores de sangre_. Que son_ estúpidos_, porque a pesar de ser una familia de sangre limpia siempre se han posicionado en exceso. Y aún así, en ese momento, Astoria Greengrass siente envidia de Ginny Weasley. Porque ella tiene algo que Astoria, con su limpia, limpia sangre y todo el oro de Gringrotts no podrá comprar jamás: unas _convicciones_ firmes y una _valentía_ que, aunque ralla la estupidez, la castaña encuentra admirable.

Es por ello que no puede evitar acercarse a ella y pasar uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro, a pesar de que la otra se intente apartar como si ella escupiese veneno.

Cuando llegan por fin a la enfermería- tras un camino tortuoso y lleno por un incómodo silencio- la señora Pomfrey las recibe, saturada, como siempre, por las incesantes víctimas que llegan de mano de los Carrow.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Ginny se sienta en la camilla y le quita importancia a sus heridas a pesar de que sea, probablemente,la que necesite asistencia médica con más urgencia.

Astoria se queda en la puerta, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, hasta que decide coger un taburete y sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

— Puedes irte-le escupe la pelirroja con desprecio. Ella observa como mechones de su pelo mojados en sangre se pegan a la cara pecosa, y sin saber exactamente por qué lo hace, se los coloca con delicadeza detrás de la oreja. Ginny la observa entonces fijamente, como si estuviese loca. Un perdón se atora en la garganta de la castaña, tan seca que no es capaz de pronunciar ningún sonido, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. En respuesta a su silenciosa súplica, Ginny rodea la mano de la Slytherin con la propia,dándole un sendo apretón. Astoria la sonríe débilmente, y Ginny corresponde, lo cual sorprende y alegra a la Slytherin a partes iguales. A pesar de no haber mantenido nunca contacto con ella, sabe que Ginny Weasley es una chica popular y risueña, pero no recuerda haberla visto sonreír abiertamente desde principios de curso.

Contenta por haberla hecho sentir mejor, Astoria se levanta y se dispone a irse en cuanto Madame Pomfrey se acerca para atender a la pelirroja, pero no puede evitar pararse a mitad de camino, y volver corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Weasley? Ojalá regrese y gane- replica por lo bajinis. Ginny abre los ojos con sorpresa- la ronda será de diez a once de la noche, así que procurad salir más tarde. Y me alegro de que hayáis hecho explotar el despacho de Amycus- ésto último lo dice tan bajo que Ginny cree habérselo imaginado. Los ojos de Astoria se posan en ella una vez más, temerosos, pero a la vez orgullosos, de un color verde esperanza tan parecido al esmeralda de Harry que por un instante Ginny quiere llorar. Luego la castaña se va tan rápido que la pelirroja cree haber tenido un espejismo.

Astoria corre por los pasillos hasta que la enfermería es un punto lejano, hasta que pierde el aliento y las lágrimas se funden con su rostro de muñeca de porcelana. Porque lo que le ha dicho a Weasley es verdad, porque puede que no soporte otra semana de torturas y llantos, de mortífagos crueles intentando quebrar espíritus tan nobles y bondadosos como los de Ginny Weasley. Porque por primera vez desde que nació, Astoria se pregunta si sus padres no se han equivocado estrepitosamente. Porque por primera vez en su vida, Astoria quiere gritar, morder, rebelarse. contra lo establecido.

_Porque Astoria Greengrass no es valiente. **Pero le gustaría serlo.**_


End file.
